Multi-display systems are typically composed of a set of disparate display devices, e.g., projectors, that are used in concert with one another to render a single image. The approach has advantages such as very-high resolution, large-format, and flexibility. However, differences in the underlying displays detract from the composite image and should be addressed. The present system and method addresses the color differences that exist due to engineering/tolerance differences in the underlying display devices, degradation of the display image over time, and even differences in the underlying display technologies (e.g., a display composed of LCD and DLP projection units).
Traditional approaches to color alignment range from by-hand tuning of the projectors and ICC profiling to semi-automatic methods that directly communicate with the projector. Clearly, methods that require human interaction suffer from the additional time and cost of tuning the projectors. Typically methods require an expert user and may mean that displays go without by-hand color alignment for long periods of time. In addition, not all projectors support the type of controllability that a by-hand solution requires.
In addition, current color alignment solutions use projector-specific settings to modify the color transform. This limits these approaches to particular projectors and restricts the corrective transform to the available transforms in the projector.